


Make my Wish Come True

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [24]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Two wishes
Series: Smallville Christmas [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Make my Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigRed67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigRed67/gifts), [svgurl410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/gifts).



When Martha was a child, her father had always told her that she would grow up to become a big-time lawyer like him. Even at five, though, Martha Clark didn’t see herself becoming a corporate lawyer or, heaven forbid, marrying one. Her father’s job took him away from home a lot and there were times when her mother would be forced to attend various functions that also took her away from her only child. Martha could remember watching her mother getting ready for the party, with an array of odd-smelling bottles on her dressing table. 

She tried not to act spoiled, but Martha did feel a little resentful that her mother was not always there to tuck her in at night. Her father would tell her that when she grew up and became a lawyer, she would get her turn at going to big parties. Martha liked the simple things. She wasn’t shy, but having to be around people she didn’t know just didn’t seem like something she wanted to do.

Christmas Eve was the night of her father’s firm’s big Christmas party. As usual, her father was working late but was sending someone to pick her mother up.

“But why do you have to go, Mom? It’s Christmas Eve.”

“I know, honey, but it’s your father’s annual Christmas party and he wants me there.”

Martha pouted. “It’s not fair!”

“You’ll understand one day,” Mary said, kissing her on the forehead.

Martha crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her mother. Mary just sighed and went out, her perfume wafting behind her until the door closed. 

Martha went to bed, but couldn’t sleep. She decided to sit by the window of her bedroom, staring out at the night sky. A star fell from above and she squeezed her eyes shut, making a wish. She never wanted to be like her father, or her mother. She wanted a life with someone who would always make time for her and their children. That their kids would never have to sit up wondering if their parents were ever going to stop going out. 

Martha’s wish came true. At least the first part. She met a man who told her they would never be rich, they wouldn’t travel the world, but he would always love her. The best part of it all was that he was a simple man who didn’t like socialising and preferred a quiet night at home. With her. 

The second part of the wish looked to be out of reach. Martha wanted a child. She would make a wish every Christmas from the day she met the love of her life, but so far, that wish just didn’t seem to happen. Until something - or someone - literally fell from the sky. 

***

Lois Lane had only one wish as a child. From the moment she’d watched her mother’s coffin being lowered into the ground and her father told her to follow the chain of command, she’d craved a life where her father wasn’t so sad and would just spend more time with his family. If her mother was here, she thought, things would be better. Her daddy wouldn’t work so hard. 

She decided the only way to fix it was to write a letter to Santa. She poured her heart out, telling Santa about her mom and how Ella’s leaving had broken her little family. She didn’t know if anything would happen. One of her friends had told her that Santa wasn’t real, and Lois did wonder sometimes, but she was determined to try and work one Christmas miracle. 

The years passed and nothing changed. Her father worked too hard, smoked too much and just generally shut down. Lois would act out in rebellion, but it didn’t seem to make any difference. 

Then one stormy summer’s evening, she met someone who changed her life. The man who became the love of her life. Through him, her relationship with her father changed. For the better. And with this new-found closeness came more surprises. A small collection of videotapes made by her mother. For just a few, brief moments, Lois had her mother in her life once again.


End file.
